


Lion In The Sky

by orphan_account



Series: Before they were kingslayers [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Incest, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Multi, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyrion gives Jaime a lion in the sky for his name day, and the Lannister siblings become one step closer to all getting along.Warning: This was written late at night by a writer who isn't very good at the best of times, so this is terrible.





	Lion In The Sky

Tyrion Lannister was giddy with excitement. He gazed out the window at the darkening sky on the night before Jaime's name day. He had a special present for Jaime, and he couldn't wait to show his big brother what it was. When the sky had sufficiently darkened, he crept out of his room, pulling a jumper over his pyjamas as not to get cold. He hurried down the hallway, stopping outside Jaime's chamber for a moment to catch his breath before pushing the door open to get in. 

"Jaime!" He explained excitedly. 

"I have something to show you!" Tyrion stopped short. Jaime wasn't alone, Cersei accompanied him in bed, and they were both staring at him, horrified. Tyrion's mouth fell open, and the whole world seemed to have come to a standstill. He fled the room, running back to his chambers. He dove under his bed, wrapping his little arms around himself, trying to block the image out of his mind. He tried to comprehend what he'd just seen. He knew, whatever it was, he wasn't supposed to have seen it. He sobbed, realising that now Jaime would be mad and hate him too, just like Cersei and father already did. Tyrion stayed under the bed, shaking in cold and fear. Eventually, he dozed off into an uneasy sleep. 

"Tyrion? Tyrion!" Tyrion felt himself gently shook awake. He opened his eyes and saw Jaime. Remembering the previous events, he squeaked in fright and tried to crawl further under the bed, but Jaime had a firm hold of him. Tyrion sobbed in fear as Jaime pulled him out. But, Jaime gently picked Tyrion up and sat on the bed, putting Tyrion on his lap. 

"Tyrion listen to me. You mustn't tell father." Jaime spoke with a seriousness Tyrion hadn't heard before. 

"I won't. I promise. I'm sorry Jaime! I'm sorry!" Tyrion replied, panicked. 

"Shh, shh it's OK." Jaime rubbed his little brothers back. 

"You just can't talk about it OK? It's secret. You can't mention it to anyone but me, and only when you're sure nobody can hear." Jaime explained. 

"What about Cersei?" Jaime shifted uncomfortably. 

"I don't think she'd... appreciate you bringing it up." 

"Oh." Tyrion nodded, his sister already hated him enough. He wouldn't do more to aggravate her. 

"You love Cersei." Tyrion stated. Jaime nodded.

"More than me?" Tyrion queried. 

"Not more Tyrion, just, different. I love you like a brother." 

"But not Cersei like a sister?" 

"A sister, but also more than that."

"And I'm just a brother." 

"You're my only brother, and I love you. You know that." 

"I do. I wish Cersei loved me too."

"She does, it's just...hard for her." 

There was a silence. 

"So what did you want to show me?" Jaime asked. 

"Oh. That doesn't matter." Tyrion glanced away.

"Is it my name day present?" Tyrion mumbled unintelligibly in response. 

"I knew it! Of course it matters then!" Jaime exclaimed and Tyrion giggled. 

"We'd have to go outside." Tyrion explained. 

"Then let's go!" Jaime lifted Tyrion onto his shoulders.

"Where to captain?" Tyrion giggled. 

"The courtyard." 

Jaime bounced Tyrion on his shoulders as they walked down the hall and down the stairwells. Reaching the courtyard, Jaime looked around. 

"So where's this present?" 

"Lift me down so I can show you." Jaime lifted Tyrion off his shoulders and began to place him down. 

"Not on the ground!" Jaime chuckled, and held his brother in his arms. 

"Do you see that star?" Tyrion pointed out. 

"I think so." Jaime replied. 

"That's regulus. That one's Beta Leonis, Algieba, Delta Leonis, Epsilon Leonis, Zeta Leonis, Iota Leonis and Tau Leonis." Tyrion pointed out each star one by one. 

"When they're all together, they make a lion." Tyrion finished, smiling widely at his brother. 

"You're giving me a lion?" Jaime asked. 

"A lion in the sky! I wanted to give you a gift you couldn't lose." Jaime furrowed his brows, not understanding. 

"I was going to give you a book, or a toy or a ribbon for your horse." Jaime smiled as Tyrion listed a series of items he knew the younger boy would appreciate, and thus had assumed his brother would as well. 

"But I knew you could always lose them. So I thought, what can I give you that you can take everywhere? An I read about stars, and I decided, I'll give Jaime the lion constellation." 

"Does the lion have a name?" 

"The book said Leo." 

"Leo." Jaime whispered. 

"The Lannister in the sky! Do you like him?" 

"I love him." Jaime hugged Tyrion fiercely. 

"Is it a good name day present?" 

"The best." Jaime confirmed. The two brothers continued to look at the stars, Tyrion pointing out different stars and constellations with enthusiasm. Jaime was surprised by his vast knowledge, that being said, the boy did spend all day in the library. Tyrion yawned, and snuggled into Jaime, quickly falling fast asleep in his arms. Jaime kissed the top of his brothers head, before heading inside. He went up the stairs and saw the door to his brothers chambers. He glanced down to the sleeping boy in his arms, and couldn't bring himself to pry him from his chest. He brought his brother into his own room, but stopped in surprise as he saw his sister. 

"Cersei?" 

"What did he say?" Cersei glanced down at Tyrion with a mixture of fear and her usual disgust.

"He won't say anything to father."

"Good."

"Cersei he's our brother." Jaime looked pleadingly at Cersei.

"He killed mother." Cersei responded sharply. 

"You know he didn't. Not on purpose."

Cersei glanced down at the sleeping Tyrion, and at Jaime's anxious face. 

"It bothers you. That I don't like him." 

"It bothers him." 

"And you." 

"He's our little brother." 

"I don't hate him." Cersei forced herself to look at the sleeping Tyrion, really look at him. She had to admit, the little boy looked, innocent, and while he wasn't exactly beautiful, he was sweet. She hesitantly reached out her hand, and patted the youngest Lannister's head. Jaime beamed at her, and Cersei smiled back at him, before excusing herself to her own chambers. As soon as she was gone, Tyrion raised his head. 

"She touched me!" Tyrion's eyes were bright with joy.

"I told you she doesn't hate you. How long have you been awake?" Jaime smiled down at his brother. 

"I dunno" Tyrion yawned. 

"Do you want to go to your bed?" Tyrion glanced at Jaime. 

"Do I have to?" Tyrion asked. 

"You want to stay with me?" Tyrion nodded. 

"Alright then." Jaime brought his brother into the bed with him settling with him under the covers. 

"Happy name day Jaime." Tyrion mumbled. 

"Thank you Tyrion." Jaime replied. As Jaime drifted off to sleep, he was completely content. Tomorrow was his name day, both his siblings loved him, though in different ways, and he had a lion in the sky.

Years later, a prisoner of Robb Stark, Jaime would look at that Lion in the sky and remember that perfect night. Wondering as he looked at his lion, if he'd ever have another night like it, or in fact, another night at all.


End file.
